


of words unsaid and boys unbroken

by jack merridontme (earthsgayestdefender)



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Bill being a choirboy but choosing to deflect to Ralph's tribe (for now), Bill being protective of Simon bjsfdhzsnk, Bill just being angry and bitter towards jack's controlling tendencies, Gen, Jack wondering why his boys keep leaving him rip, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/jack%20merridontme
Summary: In which Jack loses another choirboy to Ralph's tribe, and Bill refuses to put up with him any longer.





	of words unsaid and boys unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> (july 2014): no but i was wondering why bill was back at ralph’s tribe even if piggy said that he already went with roger
> 
> and this happens

“I’m going back to Ralph’s tribe,” Bill says after a moment’s pause. He sounds hesitant, but there’s no changing his mind; Jack seems to sense this. “You’ve a lot of boys here. I wouldn’t be of any use to you.” The truth is bitter on his tongue.

“What of Simon—” Jack starts to ask, no doubt wondering why Simon hasn’t joined him yet, but Bill cuts him off in a surge of protectiveness for the batty boy.

“Simon can do whatever he wants.” Bill lifts his chin defiantly, just daring the redhead to contradict. “He isn’t yours.”  _Neither am I._

“He’s a choirboy. He should be with the rest of us.”  _Why aren’t you?_

The way Jack stares at him is almost  _accusatory._  It makes Bill want to scream at the unfairness of it all.  _You have no right,_  he wants to say, wants to grab Jack by his bony shoulders to make him listen. _You have no right to tell anyone what they should and shouldn’t be._

What comes out of his mouth is, “He should be home right now.” Bill’s tone is nigh glacial, jade eyes mere slits as he clenches his fists at his side. “If you hadn't—if the ship hadn't—” Bill turns his back on Jack, unable to look at him any longer.

_“We should all be home right now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> (july 2014): NOTICE HOW JACK DIDNT CONTRADICT BILL WHEN HE SAID HE WAS USELESS RIP


End file.
